The Dark and Winding Path to Love
by spiritmind675
Summary: Random title is slightly fitting. Anywho, my next Sekai fic, based at the end of the first season I believe. Ritsu is utterly determined to prove himself, and get the hell out of his job; more so than ever. But is Takano right in saying the brunet can't properly take care of himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all~ Thank the kind Fedski for this fic! I've decided to post the first chap of my second Sekai multi-chap fic! But be warned; this isn't a Saga-pup tale (mostly because it lacks him completely for one) and it's gets far darker than anything I've written to date!**

**All the same, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"...Hai...I think I'm alright..." Ritsu answered quietly.

_Am I alright?_ a small voice in the back of his head whispered. As he automatically replied to the artist on the phone he had to wonder.

Obviously something was wrong-he'd practically given himself to Takano moments ago after all! But...why?

_You hurt him..._ that voice whispered maliciously. He unknowingly tightened his grip on the phone, _Impossible!_

"Onodera-san? Onodera-san, are you there?"

"Eh? Oh, hai hai, what were you saying?" shaking his head he hoped to dispell the guilt gnawing at his concious now. /How could I have?/ he argued with himself, /And how is that my problem now? he demanded/, glaring at the storyboard.

But he knew why. Because somewhere inside, he was still that young and foolish highschooler who wanted nothing more than to please Saga-senpai. And hearing that he'd hurt the other male cut him to the core.

"Ritsu?"

"Hmm?" he answered absentmindly, tapping his red pen lightly against the table.

"Thank you again."

Before he could answer there was a click on the other end of the line, and he was alone with his thoughts.

Sighing he lay back against the floor, _Idiot! Why are you getting so worked up?! It doesn't matter-I'm not that person anymore!_ he fumed.

_"Misunderstanding or not,"_ Yokozawa's angry voice crashed through his mind, and he flinched, _"that doesn't change the fact that you hurt Masamune!"_

"I didn't mean to." he whispered to himself, curling on his side. "_I didn't..._"

* * *

Surprisingly he woke up the next morning without feeling utterly exhausted. As he prepared a pot of coffee his thoughts from last night came back and he scowled.

It really didn't concern him-and he couldn't waste time thinking on it. No that would never do. He would just have to throw himself into his work even more. Get better than Takano even, then he'd prove himself and be able to get a transfer for whatever project he wanted to tackle next.

_'He'd follow you.'_

Shaking his head the brunet dismissed the idea. Takano wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his job for him. Not in a million years...

And that didn't bother him one bit either.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, I seem to have made Ritsu crazy right of the bat! ****I wonder where this is going~ :P**

**Well,_ I_ know, you'll just have to wait and see however (and forgive me for my lack of updates, since this fic still has a few major holes to fill, and finals are coming up and so is summer...)**

**Review~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter? WHAT?! Aha...consider my gift to you guys (readers both old and new~) for taking to this fic! Since things are about to get all kinds of out of control, I'm going to just go ahead and post this while I can ^^;**

* * *

Scowling once more Ritsu couldn't believe he'd been laughed at when he'd revealed his new system for excelling at his job. The only thing he could be thankful for that day was Takano being strangely absent when he'd returned from the vending machine, so he took that chance to flee home without the other male around.

But of course as soon as he stepped out of the elevator at the apartment complex, there was Takano.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Ritsu snapped, quickly walking past him.

"I brought things for dinner." the other answered with a deadpan face, holding up a bag of groceries.

Blinking Ritsu glanced over his shoulder, "Nani?"

"You said you wanted to cook at least one meal for yourself, I figured we could help each other AND get work done this way."

Glaring, the brunet replied with a cool _'no thanks'_ before hurriedly walking in to his apartment and trying to shut the door.

Trying as in_ 'Takano followed him in anyway'_. Scowling, the brunet dropped his attempt to keep his neighbor out, and stormed off to the living room where he dropped his bag and coat carelessly to the floor.

"Wasn't_ 'keep a clean home'_ part of that list of yours?" Takano mused, setting the groceries down on the counter and rifling through the bags, "What do you want for dinner?" he asked when he recieved no response.

"I'm not hungry." Ritsu snapped, wandering over to glare at the other male, hoping he would take the hint and go. But of course he had no such luck, as Takano merely shrugged and withdrew a few ingredients.

"Then I guess I get to pick. Where do you keep your knives? And pots?"

"Figure it out!" the younger male growled, turning on his heel and going to his bedroom, where he gathered a change of clothes that were-hopefully-clean.

Sparing a glance towards his boss he noticed the other was unfazed by his outburst, and had located the knives and was chopping away at vegtables.

Shaking his head he went in to the bathroom, and-after making absolutely SURE the door was locked-got in to the shower, hoping the hot water would make him feel better after the long day so he could relax...

Which might have worked if Takano wasn't still in his kitchen, calmly dishing out whatever it was he had made.

Against his resentment Ritsu walked closer, "What is it?" he asked, blushing as his stomach growled as soon as he caught the scent of food.

"Stew." the other answered simply, handing the first bowl to the brunet before making his own.

Sighing as he gave in and lead the other male to his living room table Ritsu set the bowl down and reached for his bag, pulling out some of his author's work to prove that this visit was strictly business.

But of course Takano made no move to look over the papers, or grab his own, chosing instead to stare intently at Ritsu.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"You're not eating." Takano said simply.

Blushing again Ritsu stammered, "W-well, neither are you!"

Smirking Takano merely answered with, "I'm waiting to see if you like it."

* * *

And so the next few hours had passed in this manner, Ritsu trying to ignore his boss and get his work done and Takano making antagonizing comments on how cute he was, or how he'd always take care of him.

God only knows how he'd got the older male to leave, and escaped with nothing more than a kiss to the cheek. As he slammed his door-more out of show than anything-he couldn't of known how Takano had stood outside for a moment, wondering if Ritsu was okay, he certainly didn't look well...

* * *

**A/N: What? Takano was actually just checking in? What's going on here~ :P**

**Review~?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So~ to clear things up: Chapter 1 was basically the end of season one, but with Onodera thinking about things differently. And Chappie 2 was also that same ep, but the veeery end where Ritsu is getting ridiculed for announcing he's going to balance his life better.**

**THIS chap, and the ones to follow, now take off from that-kinda ignoring season two and going on a different tangent!**

**WARNING: this chapter contains slight swearing. Because I think it fits the irritating situation! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ritsu eased into his chair he sighed.

Hated today.

He really did.

Takano had already sent him to print or fax various papers, which would only have been mildy irritating had the machines on their floor not been out of order. This meant he'd been running up and down the stairs (which he'd already fucking tripped over too many times for one person in a day) for the better part of the morning looking for a free maching to use.

Stairs? Why not use the elevator?

Because that too was out to get the poor brunet, and was currently out of service.

And to top it all off for all his efforts he'd only been yelled at for_ 'taking too damn long'_. He hadn't even bothered to reply, knowing he'd only hear Takano hiss something about_ 'half-assed excuses'_. And he did not need that.

He rubbed at his stomach, resting his head on the desk for a moment. The stress of today had him seriously wound up, and he desperately wanted a break-or even just the chance to sit quietly and take care of his _own_ work...

"_Oi Onodera!_" the brunet flinched as a book nicked his head, "If you're not doing anything I need you to take this and fax it to-!"

The brunet bit his lip, tuning out most of what Takano was saying, too tired to care about the man's insults.

"Alright." he mumbled, interrupting his boss as he snatched the papers, already heading out to find an available fax machine.

"Hey! Don't walk out on me! Is this how you treat your superiors?"

"No, just you." Ritsu threw back with venom as he rounded the corner.

Stunned, Takano stood in place, only coming to when Kisa laughed.

"Looks like you finally broke Ric-chan." he teased sleepily.

* * *

And he may have been right, running up the stairs once more, Ritsu could feel a headache coming on.

_'Stupid Takano-san! He can't treat me like some stupid errand boy!'_ he fummed, too angry to even be happy the fax was actually free at the moment. He hurriedly scanned and sent off everything, referring to a sticky note for the correct number.

_'I'm here to work like everyone else, yes, but I'm not his personal assitant!'_ he thought, roughly grabbing the papers once more as he headed back to the stairwell._ 'I want to prove myself, but this is ridiculous!'_ he thought, pausing halfway down the stairs as his vision blurred for a moment.

Shaking his head he continued, disregarding his shaking legs in favor of blaming his pounding headache on his boss, _'If he could as for things like a _normal_ person it'd be different! But no, he has to throw a fucking _book_ at me!'_.

The brunet stumbled on the last few steps, papers scattering as he reached out to steady himself, only to slam into the wall opposite the bottom of the stairs. The last thing he recalled was sliding down the wall, and voices attracted by the noise coming to check it out...

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh...so not only has Ritsu been looking a little off color, it would seem he's really sick, ne?**

**Review~?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay~ An update! =.=;**

**Not much to say...except I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Blinking, Ritsu found himself surrounded by his co-workers and various other people.

"Ah, he's awake!" Kisa said with relief, handing an empty plastic cup to Mino.

Which led Ritsu to realize cold water was dripping from his hair and face. _'So that's what woke me up...'_ the brunet thought as someone helped him sit up.

"You had us worried Ric-chan!" Kisa scolded, "If Takano-san-"

"Takano-san?" Ritsu interrupted, tensing.

"Hai, he left after you did to meet an author, but if he-" the brunet tuned the rest out, heart slowing now that he knew Takano wasn't around to witness his moment of weakness. If the man found out he'd insist on babying him, or yell at him for not being in proper health.

He wasn't sure which would be worse.

Sighing, Ritsu smiled, brushing everyone off, "I'm just tired is all." he assured them as they wandered away.

"Then you shouldn't be here, you should go get some rest!" Mino scolded cheerfully.

Before the brunet could protest, Hatori cut in, "He's right. We don't want you blacking out again." his words were business like, but his tone was soft.

"No." Ritsu shook his head, "Takano-san would want to know why I left..."

"Ah..." Kisa mumbled, he-and the others he was sure-knew why Ritsu was worried. Takano-san would be upset (to put it lightly) if he heard about this incident... "Hmmm...we could just say you weren't feeling well?" he suggested.

When the other two nodded in agreement, Ritsu realized he was outnumbered...and that a break _would_ be nice...

But he really needed to get something done today...it was hell week after all! "Alright..." the brunet finally said, "Tell him I'll fax my work over later tonight." he muttered as he went to collect his things.

* * *

As soon as Ritsu had gotten home he'd started his work, and (after turning his phone to silent after the 27th text from Takano {_'Are you alright?'_}) continued to work until he felt mostly done. Stifling a yawn, the brunet looked at the clock. _'Mmm...it's already been four hours?'_ he stretched, rolling to his feet and heading to his room,_ 'A nap wouldn't hurt...'_ he thought, already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

While Ritsu enjoyed his uninterrupted work and rest, his boss was rather agitated by his absence.

_'They're hiding something...'_ he thought,. hazel eyes narrowing at his team.

When he'd come back he'd immediately noticed the brunet was missing, that was a bit strange, but nothing major. But then before he could ask where Ritsu was slacking off at, Hatori had informed him that Onodera was not feeling well, and had been sent home.

_'He'd never let _me_ send him home...'_ he thought,_ 'I'd have to watch him suffer and then drag him home at the end of the day...So why is he gone now?'_ he scowled and sent off yet another text to the brunet-only to become increasingly angry as the minutes ticked by without another answer.

And to make him more suspicious, every time he'd tried to delve further into the matter his team skirted around with their answers.

**_*Earlier*_**

_"Are you sure he wasn't well?" he'd asked._

_"Pretty sure." Kisa had answered without much thought._

_"And just how are you so sure?" Takano had asked in what he thought was a casual way._

_But now Kisa tensed, glancing towards the other two for help._

_"Surely you've noticed how pale he's been." Mino said with a smile._

_Before Takano could even reply that they all looked pale and worse for the wear, another voice cut in._

_"I believe you mentioned it the other day." Hatori threw in thoughtfully._

**_Hazel eyes flashed, and Takano went back to his desk, "Yeah..."_**

He'd been deterred by his own teasing! He glanced at the clock and sulked _'Four hours down...who knows how many to go...'_

* * *

Refreshed, the brunet had wandered back to his couch to finish up his work, and when that was done he decided to just fax it to the company.

He hummed, yawning slightly as he leaned against his table, looking at the clock and wondering if everyone was getting ready to leave for the night...

* * *

Looking at the clock yet again, Takano decided they'd been there long enough, and dismissed his surprised team as he swiftly headed out the door.

_'Dammit Ritsu...'_ he thought, glancing down at his phone for any new messages...

* * *

The brunet mumbled to himself as the sound of a key turning reached his ears. He'd fallen asleep once more as he'd been going over his editing once more, and had somehow ended up half curled under his coffee table with papers scattered across him, the floor, and the table still.

He didn't stir again even as a door opened and closed, and-after some shuffling-as footsteps approached he remained oblivious.

The footsteps stopped near his head and the person sighed, crouching down, "Ritsu..." he murmured with half affection, and half exasperation.

"_Mmm...?_" the brunet hummed in response, still fast asleep.

A small smile quirked the older male's lips, and he brushed his knuckles against the back of the other's head, "Ritsu, wake up." he gently shook the brunet's shoulder, only to have him curl in further and let out a whine of annoyance.

"Tcht..." Takano stood up, wondering if maybe he could carry Ritsu to bed without waking the other...when he caught sight of the brunet's phone on the couch. He turned and picked it up, flipping it open to see the numerous missed calls from himself.

And the reason why.

His eyes narrowed once more as they found the **'silenced'** icon near the top of the screen.

"_Onodera!_"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I kept Takano from knowing what happened~! Why? Because it makes things more interesting that way, ne? I mean...Takano eventually finds out...when things get worse :D**

**Aw...looks like Takano doesn't feel like being so nice anymore eh?**

**And how he got into Ritsu's apartment will be explained in the next chapter! :P**

**Review~?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last one...but...it's worth the read...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Onodera!_"

Emerald eyes snapped open and the brunet shot up, only for his hip to slam into the coffee table.

Hissing, the younger male looked up to find a hand coming towards him and quickly rolled under the table, popping up on the other side.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?"

"T-Takano-san?"

"Who else would it be?" the older male replied imperiously.

Scowling, the brunet rubbed at his now sore hip, "What the hell are you doing here?" he blinked, "_How_ did you get in here?!"

Shrugging, the dark haired male slowly sauntered around the table towards the brunet, "I told the landlord you were sent home sick and I needed to check in with you."

"And they gave you a key?" Ritsu asked incredulously, pausing (he had been taking a step back for every one his boss made towards him).

"Yes." Takano stopped as well, a few feet away still, "After all, I was only worried about you."

"You w-were?" the younger male blushed, "Why-?"

"Yes, I _was_." the older male interrupted, "Until I saw you weren't deathly sick, just hiding away!" Ritsu flinched at the edge in the end of the other's words.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you all damn day!" Takano continued, "Worried that something had happened because you weren't writing back, not even with you're usual_ 'stop it'_ or_ 'I'm fine'_ crap!" he held up the brunet's phone, "But no, you were just here _sulking_!"

"You don't know _what_ I as doing here!" Ritsu snapped back, hand tightening unconsciously on his hip.

"Oh?" the other asked with a smirk and a patronizing tone.

"I _wasn't_ feeling well! An-and I've been working still! Look!" the brunet stood straighter, planning to walk right past the other male and show him his storyboards.

But of course, the instant he was within arms reach the other grabbed him, and in a blur of movement had him pinned to the couch.

Ritsu glared, trying to press the heavy weight of the other off of him, but Takano only burrowed closer, catching the brunet's arms in an embrace, "Takano-!"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" the harsh whisper next to his ear made the brunet cease his struggles.

"E-eh?"

Long arms tightened around him, drawing them impossibly closer, "Why didn't you just stay _home_ if you weren't up to being at work?" Takano continued in a growl.

"I-I don't need a babysitter." Ritsu weakly answered, "I felt _fine_-"

"Then _why_ did you have to be _sent home_?!"

The brunet flinched again at the angry yell, and attempted to push away to no avail.

"Answer me!"

"_I don't know!_" he lied. He wouldn't let Takano find out what happened. It wasn't the other male's concern, and he was already feeling much better!

"_Ritsu!_"

Panicking, Ritsu yelled out the first thing that came to mind, "I wanted to get away!"

A heavy silence fell.

"Away?" Takano repeated quietly. Dangerously. Because he knew what the next part would be...

"H-hai...away...from you..." now the younger male winced as the dark hair male's hands dug painfully into his arms before loosening, "T-Takano?" he murmured, sensing the defeat rolling off of his former lover, "Takano, I-ah!" the brunet gasped as teeth nipped sharply at his neck.

"W-wait, stop it!" Ritsu ordered as Takano continued to nip at the sensitive area on his neck.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" the older male hissed, but he sat up, meeting emerald eyes.

And the brunet felt his heart ache at the sadness in those hazel eyes, an emptiness that didn't match the other's furious tone.

Something must have changed in his own eyes as well (_guilt and grief clouded emerald orbs_), because Takano sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders, leaning over to press their foreheads together, "I've already told you," he whispered, hazel eyes softening, "I'm never letting you go again._ I can't._" he closed his eyes, as though in pain "I can't..." he repeated quietly before pressing their mouths together.

For once, Ritsu just let things happen, he gasped as the older male pressed against him, shivered when their tongues met, and wound his fingers into dark raven locks...

Because he couldn't hurt him again...

_'I can't...'_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I seem to like fucking with Ritsu. Poor thing doesn't know what he wants right now...and just to be clear, Takano still has no idea just how sick Ritsu is, because Ritsu basically told him he was sick of being around him...after pulling that stunt he felt horrible...**

**Review?**


End file.
